A Secret Not Meant To be Known
by pedestrianpain
Summary: Lily receives gifts from a secret admirer. Unfortunately, it's not from James, or at least, that's what someone tells us...Please read and review! Thanks! :


Lily Evans waved good-bye to her parents and ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. As she ran through, intending to slow to a halt, she collided painfully with somebody standing on the other side. Lily fell backwards, her trolley overturned, and her luggage flew everywhere. 

Sighing, she started to pick up the things that fell and began grumbling to herself. She noticed that someone was helping her and looked up to see a boy with blonde hair. He looked up and gave an embarrassed smile. After they had picked up everything, the boy murmured, "I'll see you around," Lily watched as he walked away and thought to herself, "Well, that was weird…"

After a while, she continued pushing her cart to the train and, for the first time, noticed her surroundings. She could see loads of students filling Platform Nine and Three Quarters, chattering endlessly, greeting friends, waving goodbye, and dragging their luggage behind them. Noticing the large amount of smoke issuing from the train, she quickly squeezed through the large crowd and headed for the doors of Hogwarts Express. After carrying her heavy luggage along the train, she searched for the compartment her two best friends were sitting in. As soon as she placed one foot inside the right compartment, she was hugged tightly by two fellow Gryffindors.

"I can't breathe." Lily said after a while.

"Oh, sorry Lils," Gina Drewer apologized, releasing Lily. She sat down and motioned for Lily to do the same.

"So, how are you guys?" Lily asked after they settled down.

"Well, everything's great for me. I met really cute guys in Paris." Lily's other friend Cammie Rivers said, with a smile on her face. Gina just rolled her eyes while Lily shook her head and gave a small laugh.

"That sounds fun Cammie, do tell more." Gina said sarcastically. Cammie didn't seem to notice her friend's tone and continued telling her friends about this really cute guy she met. She got so caught up in talking that she almost told them about her kiss with a guy. Just before Cammie gave a detailed narration of it, Lily stopped her.

"Okay, Cammie we get it. Your summer vacation sounds… fun." Lily said. Cammie smiled.

Before they had a chance to talk again, the lady with the trolley was already outside of their compartment. She asked them, "Anything off the trolley?" The three girls bought Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and were about to sit down when the lady gave a large box of chocolates to Lily.

The lady noticed the confused looks on their faces and added, "You are Lily Evans, aren't you, dear?"

Lily nodded and the lady continued, "A handsome boy asked me to give you this. He has really good taste, let me tell you. This is the finest chocolate you can find,." She gave Lily a wink and a smile.

This left Lily to the wonder, Why would anyone buy her this expensive chocolate? And more importantly, why? After just a few moments, she was bombarded by her friends.

"That is so romantic. I wonder who your admirer is…"

"You should be careful, there are many liars out there…" Gina and Cammie both advised in unison.

Lily, however, placed her face in her hands and gave a groan.

Meanwhile in another compartment...

"Prongs, you're spacing out again," Sirius Black pointed out, looking at James with his eyebrows raised.

James Potter was gazing out the window and did not appear to have heard what Sirius said. Remus Lupin, who was reading a book, rolled his eyes and gave a small chuckle. Peter Pettigrew, who also appeared to not have heard what Sirius said, was busy doing some last minute writing, on parchment that was only half-filled.

These four boys were known as the Marauders. They were the best pranksters at Hogwarts. They were also known because of Prongs', Padfoot's and Moony's good looks.

Now, almost every girl would happily go out with any of them. Except Lily Evans, who doesn't like James very much. James has been asking her out for two years now but Lily wouldn't give him a chance.

"James," Remus said, looking up from his book. James didn't reply, as he was still looking out the window.

"James? Are you still here on planet earth?" Remus questioned him while waving his hands in front of James' face.

"We better use the last resort to get him out of his reverie,." Sirius said, after a few minutes of trying to get James' attention. With a mischievous look on his face, Sirius went to the door of the compartment and pretended to talk to someone.

"Hey, Lily! Sorry, you better come back later; James is not himself now."

James turned his head so fast, upon hearing what Sirius said, that they could have sworn they heard it crack. He jumped out of his seat and quickly went to the compartment door. Leaning on the door, he said in a masculine voice, "Hey Lily,— " he stopped talking when he realized there was no one there and stomped back to his seat. He tried to ignore the laughter from his 'so-called-friends'.

After a while, he gave it up and angrily, he complained to Remus and Sirius, "That wasn't funny, you know,"

"Why would we be laughing for five minutes if it wasn't funny, Prongs?" gasped Sirius in between laughs.

"Yeah, it was really funny. Me, making a fool of myself. Hilarious…" James said through gritted teeth.

"It really was. You should've seen your face!" Sirius said cracking up again.

"Well, let's just see if you still think it's funny after what I do." It was James' turn to grin mischievously. Sirius stopped laughing and had a fearful look in his eyes.


End file.
